


Water (Phlochte)

by linzclair219



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Phlochte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzclair219/pseuds/linzclair219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a conversation with jeahwriting, originally posted on wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water (Phlochte)

The first time we met, it was in the water  
“So this is Michael Phelps, huh?” a voice spoke right behind me, causing me to toss my goggles before I could even get them on. I was sat on the edge of the pool deck, getting ready to do my warm up. I already had my cap on, so now it was just my goggles. When they escaped my hand, I was immediately more concerned with finding them than antagonizing the source of my dropping them.  
“I think these are yours.” A tanned hand appeared next to my face, holding my goggles.  
“Uh, yeah.” I turned my head to look at him, only to feel my eyes go wide. The boy connected to the hand looked like something carved out of the most beautiful, albeit brown, marble ever created. I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry. “I’m sorry, and you are?”  
“I’m Ryan” his lips parted to reveal a dazzling row of pearly teeth, getting me to return the gesture.   
“Nice to meet you Ryan. Hope I’ll be seeing you again.”  
“Trust me, you will.” He winked  
I didn’t know how right he was   
When we broke up, we were in the water  
“I can’t believe you would say something like that, Ryan!” I screamed, stomping into the sand and pulling a towel around my naked waist. We were alone, our private rental home attached to an equally private piece of beach. I could hear his breath behind me, labored as he ran to catch up.   
“Mikey, please, I didn’t mean to upset you.” he pleaded. “I was just thinking that maybe it would be ok now if we came out! I didn’t mean to push you or anything.”  
“Ryan” I turned to face him “do you have any idea what that would do to both of our careers? The second people find out we’re gay, everyone’s going to yank their endorsements so fast that we won’t even see it coming. And along with that, it throws every single race we’ve every competed against each other in into question. Good fucking lord, how could you be so dense.”  
“Well fucking excuse me.” His tone shifted in a way I’d never heard it do before. “But maybe I’m not dense. Maybe I’m just tired of everyone thinking you’re with some slut and not me. Maybe I want to be with you publically so we could…I don’t know, get married and stuff.”  
“You don’t have a clue what you’re saying.” I asserted, leading us back to the house.   
“No, you don’t know what you’re saying.”  
“Yes I do you jackass.”   
“What did you call me?” he grabbed my arm, making me whip around to face him. Normally when I would see him like this; naked, wet and hair falling just over his face, I would be turned on. But the look of confused anger on his face was enough to keep me from being turned on. Even if every one of Ryan's emotions besides happiness were accompanied with confusion, this one wasn’t made adorable by its addition.   
“A jackass. That’s right, I said it. You’re such a shallow douche, and I’ll tell you why. You think that you’d love being Michael Phelps’s boyfriend? How would it feel to be gay bashed in every single way humanly possible. And never again will you be able to look forward to getting fan mail because there’s a chance of one of them being a death threat. And the stress and pressure of us to make it in the limelight ends up tearing us apart, all because you wanted to go public.”  
“Well I’d be so happy about that because right now you’re acting like a major dick. You know I’m sensitive about not being super smart, and I am not a douchebag. You’re just a….a…..”  
“Well?” I prompted, crossing my arms and looking at him expectantly. Instead, his eyes narrowed and he pushed past me, back into the house. “What, that’s all you got? Some half-baked insults?” I yelled after him, making my way into the bedroom. I felt my heart drop into my feet when I saw him packing. “Hey c’mon, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m going home.” His voice was slightly shaken up. His back was to me, and he was now wearing a pair of dark navy shorts that hung off his hips. Small droplets of water fell from his curls while he slammed clothing into his duffle bag, like a tree being shaken by the wind after the rain, sending a small shower downwards.   
“What do you mean you’re going home? We have this place booked for another week.”  
“I” slam “don’t” slam “care” slam  
“Ryan baby, so we got a little heated.”  
“No, this is more than just heated.” He glared at me, at least as much as he could with his eyes and face already so red. “This is you not being able to respect me. If you can’t be with me like how I want then maybe you shouldn’t be with me at all.”  
I stared at him, a mix of rage and despair welling up in my throat and sinking its claws in.  
“You’re kidding me, right? One lousy argument over something that I’m trying to do to protect us and you’re just going to throw us away?”  
“Yeah.” He said though he seemed a little less sure. “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying. Unless you want to treat me right, don’t talk to me.”   
“Ryan….”  
“No! Get out!” he sounded seconds away from crying. I couldn’t handle that.  
I just left him there.   
And now I’ve found you again, in the water  
“RYAN!” I called at the top of my lungs, though it was drowned out by the rumbling clap of thunder. His tall form seemed to speed up, but the rain crashing down between us made it harder to see. I repeated my call, lengthening my stride in a frantic attempt to catch up to him, guided only by the street lights and the bright breaks of lighting in the sky.   
“Ryan stop!” I called, sprinting towards him, my feet making small splashes with. I wasn’t particularly good, but because Ryan was only walking quickly I caught him by the shoulder, getting him to stop. He whipped round to look at me, his face setting into anger.   
“Mike, just go the hell away, alright? I don’t want to hear it.” The volume of his voice was just about even with the rain, almost cancelling out his words.   
“Ryan, please just hear me out.” A clap of thunder cut me off halfway, but Ryan didn’t seem to care. He yanked his arm away, so I jumped in front of him and clasped his shoulders. “Ryan! Please! I’m sorry I got so angry.”  
“You yelled at Cullen. For fucks sake Mike, it was one damn kiss one time after a few shots! Not like it’s any of your damn business. You made that very fucking clear.”  
“Ryan, please.” My throat felt obstructed, like all the feelings I’d been holding back in the months since we broke up were trying to bust out, but couldn’t all get out at once. The water running down my face made my tears easier to cover up. “You don’t understand. I still love you. I tried convincing myself that I was better off on my own and that you weren’t necessary to my life, but you are. I see that now. I see that as obviously as the big giant ears on my head.” I got him to crack a smile. “Please, just give me a second chance.”  
“It’s not that easy. You hurt me so fucking bad, and now you think you can just waltz back into my life because you got jealous?”  
“So let’s start over then. Whatever it takes for me to regain your trust that I can’t believe I was stupid enough to lose. I’ll do anything to have my doggy back.” That go me another faint smile.  
“Do you really mean that? Or is none of this going to matter tomorrow when you’ve sobered up.”  
“I haven’t been drinking.” My mouth pulled into a smile around the words. Carefully, his hands came to rest on my neck, pulling me down the inch to even our height for a kiss. It was soft, careful. But perfect none the less. I allowed my arms to wrap around his waist, pulling him to me while the rain continued pouring buckets over us. Only did I pull away when the chattering of his teeth became so noticeable that he almost clamped down on my tongue. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”  
“P-Please.” He smiled despite his being cold, I wrapped my arms around him and walked him to my car, both our strides sending small tidal waves of water into the grass, then the dips in the asphalt when we made it to the parking lot. I unlocked my car with slightly fumbling fingers, numbed from the cold, then cranked the heat as high as it would go.   
“You need to get out of those wet clothes.” I recalled vaguely from watching a survival show, about how it made getting warmer easier if you removed your clothes. He laughed quietly between chatters.  
“Y-you’re trying to get me naked again? S-So soon?”   
“No, not like that.” I smacked him playfully before I began undressing, undoing the buttons on my shirt and removing it along with my jacket. I could tell by the small, yellow tinged light that Ryan had his eyes set on me. The blast of air brought on another shiver before the warmth registered, soothing me slightly. “C’mon, this feels way better. Besides, you’re soaking my seats.”  
“I’m only doing this because I’m so damn cold.” He shimmied out of his own shirt and tossed it onto the floor behind us. “This is in no way meant to-“ he cut himself off, holding his hands to his mouth and breathing against them, only to place them on his chest.”  
“There are seat warmers too.” I reminded him, pushing down my pants with a great bit of resistance, along with my shoes and socks. A layer of goose bumps rose over my skin until the heat took effect, making me let out a content sigh.   
“Ok, are you just trying to show off? Because I already know you’re hella sexy and we said we would take this slow.”  
“Huh?” I looked over. He was also stripped down to his underwear, skin flushed pink from the chill.   
“Oh please, you stripping right in front of me? I know you’re well-trimmed, Mike, it hasn’t been that long.”  
“Would you stop? I’m cold too.” I tossed a wet sock at him, having it make a sharp slapping sound when it landed right on his face. He screamed in horror, tossing the thing off his face once he realized he could.   
“You’re so fucking done.” A playful smile spread on his face, his body lunging towards me. I shielded myself with my arms, but to my surprise he didn’t pin me or tickle me. Just nuzzled against my neck and pressed our bodies together. I blinked in surprise, y arms automatically settling around his waist.   
“What’re you doing?”  
“Getting warm.”  
“What about that whole ‘you’re so fucking done’ thing?”  
“Merely a rouse to get close to you.” he smiled, kissing my cheek. I sat up in my seat, shimmying him around so he could straddle my waist and lay his head on my shoulder. “I think it worked. And by the way, you’re really easy to scare. Like, way easier than you should be.”  
“I thought I was dealing with wet-sock based revenge.” I laughed softly against his ear and kissed his neck. He radiated warmth, making it that much easier to hold him.   
“Mike?” his voice was muffled against my skin. The breath of his nose made a particular spot on my shoulder feel that much warmer.   
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s not do anything stupid again, yeah? Nothing else to break us up?”  
“I think that’s a good idea.” I agreed, eyes closing. I didn’t want the moment to end, but I felt better knowing that when it ended, I would still have Ryan in the next.


End file.
